


Ты чудовище, Клинт

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты чудовище, Клинт. Ты гребаное чудовище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты чудовище, Клинт

Ты чудовище, Клинт. Ты гребаное чудовище.   
  
Пьетро есть в его мире, светлый-темный, насмешливый-серьезный, шепчущий что-то на ухо, нарочито бессмысленное, соблазнительное и грязное. Пьетро движется с огромной скоростью, Пьетро повсюду, куда ни сунься. Бесящий, глупый, беспечный –  _до сих пор беспечный_.   
  
Клинт вязнет в нем, как в болоте, в сладкой патоке, в зыбучих песках. Тонет, захлебывается им, обездвиженный и измученный. Клинт неотрывно следит за каждым видимым движением – самый зоркий из всех, а различает с трудом. Пьетро ухмыляется ему, подмигивает, провоцирует. Будит чудовище, неповоротливо, но неумолимо расправляющее хвост и крылья, стряхивающее окаменение со своего объемного тела.   
  
Клинт прижимает его к стене – твердого, но уступчивого, похожего на воду – текучего, неуловимого, почти эфемерного и самого кошмарно реального; Клинт обнимает его, Клинт ждет ответа, но каждый раз остается с пустотой в руках. Он бьется в закрытую дверь, потому что налетает с размаху на нее, захлопывая малюсенькую приоткрытую для него щелочку. Невыносимо.   
  
У Пьетро все смешки, а у Клинта волосы начинают седеть от его выходок. Ванда рыдает каждый раз после его проделок на плече у Клинта – рыдает горько, безнадежно и испуганно. Пьетро не понимает, будто и не близнец ей, будто и не чувствует ничего. Идиот.   
  
Пьетро сбивает Клинта с ног при каждом удобном случае – физически (чтобы больно, резко, зло и с петушиной бравадой), морально (уничтожает касаниями, взглядами и улыбками). Клинт умирает в агонии. Пьетро сводит его с ума, всякий раз оттаскивая с линии атаки. Щит Соколиного Глаза? Ртуть.   
  
У Клинта нервы не стальные. Внутри окончательно проснулось чудовище, Клинт себя ненавидит, Клинт хочет сдохнуть от этого. Клинт прижимает Пьетро к потрепанному дивану в снятом номере где-то в Мексике, целует-кусает агрессивно, больно, резко и зло, как Пьетро сбивал его с ног. Выпивает до суха, впивается пальцами в плечи, каменно-напряженные. Клинт смаргивает яростную пелену с глаз и обреченно стонет, прижимая к себе крепче, лишь бы не утек в этот раз, не оставил. И Пьетро послушно замирает в его руках, только дышит часто и облизывает покрасневшие губы – спелые вишни, что за пошлое сравнение. Вишни – бардовые.   
  
Ты чудовище, Клинт, ты чудовище.   
  
Клинт думает о Лоре, о теплой и надежной Лоре, о доме, уюте, детях. Клинт готов орать и вырвать себе кадык собственными пальцами за то, что делает, но прекратить – выше его сил. Он сопротивлялся, не может больше, устал, сдался. Достоин презрения.   
  
Пьетро сам целует его, сам льнет, готовый, желанный, как исчадие ада, зачем он вообще выжил, думает Клинт. И сам себя ещё сильнее ненавидит за мысли такие, будто Пьетро виноват хоть в чем-то. Клинт тянется к его губам – промахивается, беспорядочно покрывает поцелуями его лицо, не хочет прекращать уже, какое там не может.  
  
У Пьетро щетина, и Клинт зачаровано трется о нее щекой – сколько он не был с мужчиной? Он раздевается, дрожа всем телом, чувствуя, как двоится-троится картинка, как бледнеют все краски, выцветают, становясь сплошным серым – даже не черным и белым. Предатель достоин видеть лишь серый.   
  
Клинт кусает Пьетро, толкается, сжимает стальной хваткой ягодицы и бедра, упивается мгновеньями, выгуливая свое чудовище. Стонет от наслаждения, яркого, стыдного, выбитого буквально, вымученного, не принимаемого разумом.   
  
Ты чудовище, Клинт, ты чудовище.   
  
Он сбегает, едва Пьетро успевает заснуть, жмет на педаль газа и отчаянно надеется, что его собьют, что машину вынесет в кювет, что его накажут за сделанное. На улице темно, но дорога освещена через равномерные промежутки, и Клинт с радостью ныряет в темноту, плачет непроизвольно и проклинает себя, ненавидит себя – смотрит на свое лицо и едва удерживается, чтобы не разбить зеркало заднего вида.  
  
Он вспоминает, как тепло улыбалась ему Лора, как осторожно разминала мышцы, как поддерживающее целовала, как ждала, глядя в окно, как шептала о любви. Он вспоминает, как она протягивала ему Натаниэля, вся светясь от любви и счастья.   
  
Он останавливается на обочине, опирается о бампер машины, напряженно смотрит в пустоту, сдерживая вой, потому что заснувшее чудовище разодрало его всего изнутри, оставив истекать кровью, оставив все внутри болеть невыносимо.  
  
Клинт оборачивается назад, но мотеля давно не видно, он оставил Пьетро там, оставил свое искушение, свой грех, свое безумие за спиной. Он думает о том, что подумает проснувшийся в одиночестве Пьетро, брошенный, использованный, не понимающий, ничего не понимающий.   
  
Клинт хочет вернуться назад, к нему, обнять, прижавшись со спины и не смыкать глаз всю ночь, пропитываясь его живым теплом, слушая дыхание. А потом целовать, снова и снова, всегда, пока есть возможность.   
  
Ты чудовище, Клинт, ты гребаное чудовище. 


End file.
